


Fugitives

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Narnians are on the run, including their kings and queens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Runaways/Homeless_. I'm not quite sure why they're on the run in this. Just go with it. No beta.

"L, wake up." P shook his baby sister awake, carefully and firmly.

She sat up in a rush, a dagger flashing in her hand. When the sleep had cleared from her eyes and she saw that it was him, the dagger disappeared into her boot once again. "What's up?"

"Time to move on again." He helped her to her feet, adjusting her cloak for her. "The Catchers are getting too close."

Lucy nodded and stifled a yawn as she followed him out from under the bridge where they'd been hiding for the day. "Will we see E and S soon?"

"Yes. We're supposed to meet them before dawn." They picked their way along the river to avoid leaving a trail for the wolfdogs the Catchers used to track Narnians.

They proceeded in silence after that, their attention focused on keeping their balance. When P judged they were far enough from the bridge, he turned and led L into the forest. Both froze when they heard howling in the distance. "Are we in danger?"

"No, that just means they found where we spent the night," he assured her, even as he tugged the hood of his cloak further over his golden blond hair.

She pressed close to him, small hand slipping into his. "I'm scared."

"I'll protect you." He squeezed her hand gently. "Come on, it's not much further."

They continued on, but L didn't let go of his hand. After another fifteen minutes of walking, a shaded lantern flared in the darkness and a voice said, "Wrong will be right."

"When Aslan comes in sight." P smiled in relief as he gave the response.

The hooded figure holding the lantern nodded and gestured behind him. "You may enter."

"Thank you." Brother and sister moved past him into the man-made hill. Turning back as the figure followed them inside, he asked, "Have S and E arrived yet?"

The figure removed his hood and L gave a happy shout before flinging herself at him. "E! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello, L." E hugged her back so enthusiastically that he lifted her feet right off the ground.

Once they'd parted, P hugged him as well, grateful that his brother was unscathed. "Where's S? Is she all right?"

"This way." Removing the shade from the lantern, E led them through the warren of passages to the rooms deeper underground. "Catchers sniffed too close to where we spent the day. We had to run and one of their wolfdogs managed to get S."

Before P or L could ask questions, E opened the door to a room and gestured for them to go ahead of them. This room was brightly lit with a bed in the middle. S lay on it, her left leg bandaged, and a tall, broad-shouldered man with golden hair and beard leaning over her. L gave a happy gasp and dashed across the room to hug him. "A! I hoped you'd be here."

"Hello, L." He returned her hug with a chuckle as her brothers followed her over. He lifted his head to nod to them. "Your sister will recover fine. The bite wasn't deep and E got her here quickly afterwards."

E smiled bashfully as P and L took turns hugging S, who returned the hugs with a relief. "I just did what seemed best."

"And it was right," S told him, looking better now that she knew all of her siblings were safe.

P turned to A, smiling hopefully. "Is the right time coming?"

"Yes, it is almost upon us." A nodded, his voice ringing in the small room. "The true Narnians are coming together and will take back their homeland."

The four siblings straightened up at his words, suffused with hope and cheer for the first time in years. "We will do our best to lead them, Aslan."

"And they will follow you, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." Aslan looked at each of them in turn. "For you have proven wise and strong."


End file.
